


My Compulsion

by TehRevving



Series: The Prisoner (Yandere AU) [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Insanity, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: Yandere!IgnisYou had just been walking home and then suddenly blackness, now you're tied to a chair alone in a basement and you don't know what is going to happen.Yandere!Ignis x Female Reader. Non Con and Rape, Forced Orgasms, Kidnapping, Restraints etc.





	My Compulsion

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the "Yandvengers Assemble Collection" What does that mean? Nothing at the moment but we might do a collab in the future.
> 
> This contains serious non-con elements, graphic depictions of rape, kidnapping etc. This is intense everyone, stay safe.

It was wrong; Six Ignis knew it was wrong but he just couldn’t contain himself. It was shameful, absolutely disgusting what he was doing; using his connections to spy on that girl; the one that made his pulse race and all his blood rush south. He fought with his emotions daily, almost hourly, fighting with himself. 

This is wrong; I need her; I need to know if she has someone else; What if someone tries to hurt her. She is mine. She is mine.

The same thoughts flashed over and over in his head until he couldn’t take it. He couldn’t just approach her, no; it would be almost too easy to fit himself into her life; to be a stranger, then a friend, then a lover, but it would not be enough. He needed to control every inch of her existence; Six damnit she was made to be his and he would have her. 

It got worse. He knew that she had seen him out of the corner of her eye, at her workplace; walking down the dark road to her house. He knew that she had seen him and the people that he had follow her; knew that she was suspicious of something, the way that she clutched pepper spray in her hand once she noticed the car trailing her from a distance a few times a week on her way home from work. The way she would call out “Who’s there” in that absolutely intoxicating voice of hers when she spotted him out of the corner of her eye. Ignis was forgoing his duty, missing meetings at the Citadel to make sure that she got home safe, to make sure that there was nobody else in her life; she was his, she just didn’t know it yet. 

Ignis knew it was wrong, knew that she was absolutely sapping his humanity, twisting him into a former shell of himself. It was easy to convince himself that once she knew how much she needed him it would be ok, that she would welcome him with open arms and a large smile. It had been so long and there was a man, some weak excuse for a man that had started showing some interest in her; the laughs that she gave when he told a shitty joke. The way that she would brush against his arm; hands lingering against that worthless insect’s form, Ignis knew what he had to do. It took a lot of planning and a lot of set up to prepare but he was going to do it. He was going to make you his.

 

It was a normal day for you, in fact even more normal than usual because you hadn’t felt the prickling feeling that you were being watched all day; for the first time in shit you had forgotten how long it had been you hadn’t felt like you were being followed; like there was something in the shadows watching your every move. It was a relief and you let your guard down, you knew that you shouldn’t, but it had been so long that you thought you were just paranoid. 

That night as you walked down the dark but familiar street to your house you didn’t clutch your pepper spray tightly with your finger on the trigger, you didn’t have your phone in your hand to initiate the emergency call if something went wrong. It was a mistake. 

One minute everything was fine, the next there was something coming up behind you, far too fast for you to react to it. There was a blunt, dull pain on the back of your head and then there was nothing but blackness.

 

There was pain, that was the first thing that you noticed. Your head was pounding; every beat of your heart sending agony straight through your brain. You didn’t know where you were, and it took far too long for your shocked and groggy senses to work out that you were not where you were supposed to be. Your eyelids were like lead and even though, once you realised that you never made it home and you jerked up with a start; you couldn’t force your eyelids to open. There was a rattle of metal? The sound of chains as you tried to move your hands, your legs, your hips but you were immobilised; unable to move your body as you struggled to force it to respond to you.

It felt like an age before you were able to make your heavy, tired eyelids respond to you, forever passed before you were able to force them open and even then, the world was blurry as everything slowly came in to focus.

You were in a dim room; lit only by a small amount of illumination coming from a tiny window high up on the wall; it looked like a basement window. The room was set up like you were underground, and that light source was at ground level. What the fuck had happened to you?

It started coming back in pieces; fragments of memory appearing in between the bursts of pain behind your eyes. You had been walking home from work, and then? There had been a sound behind you, you had spun around but there was nothing there. You turned back around and then, someone had been there. Tall, really tall and almost impossible to make out their features in the low light. They were so close; your head was almost touching their chest and you had turned your head to try and get a look at their face, but you didn’t get a chance to. 

There had been a silhouette of broad shoulders and spiked up hair before you lost consciousness. How had that happened? Fuck you couldn’t remember. 

Shit, what the fuck were you supposed to do in a situation like this? You needed to work out what was going on, how you were restrained, what sort of chains were holding you and whether you would be able to break out of them or not. You had to work out if whoever had taken you knew what they were doing or not. You needed to take note of your surroundings, defining features, anything at all. You had to get out of here. 

Slowly you started to turn your too heavy neck to try and get a look at the room. It was definitely a basement of some sort because the walls were bare of paint; they were just brick and untreated concrete. You tried to take in as much as you could; there was a gas boiler, a door, the mains box for whatever building you were in, a staircase leading up to a reinforced door, a huge bed with visible restraints tied around each post. Shit, this was some sort of dungeon.

Now onto your own body. You were tied to a chair, a seemingly normal dining chair. It didn’t look stable and you would definitely be able to knock it over if you rocked hard enough. There were restraints around your wrists and ankles, sturdy chains running between them. They were made of thick metal and looped through the handcuffs shackled around you. You started to move, to pull and test the strength of them, when you heard a rattle of chains that didn’t come from your extremities. You realised with horror that there was a loop of metal around your neck as well; there was no chain coming off the sick necklace, but it cut into you when you twisted too hard. You were still clothed, wearing exactly the clothes that you put on this morning, they looked a little worse for wear but at least they were still there. That was a good thing. 

You struggled to calm down your elevated, panicked breathing; you had to think rationally about this. Whatever this was, you were sure you would be able to get out of it somehow. Why the fuck did this shit have to happen to you? It wasn’t surprising that you had a stalker, you guessed that it all made sense now; why you always felt like you were being watched. Why you always felt like you needed to be on your guard, until tonight; fuck. Why did you have to let your guard down, would it have even made any difference? You hadn’t been able to put up a fight, it had just happened and now; shit you just had to handle whatever was going on.

It could have been minutes or hours before the absolute stillness of the room was interrupted by the huge door at the top of the stairs opening. Light filtered in through the room from the outside; so you were in a building at least. You sat up straighter in your chair prison and tried to take in everything that you could.

You watched the silhouette of the man that had kidnapped you walk through the door, you couldn’t make out any of their features yet, they were just surrounded in darkness.

The stranger shut the door behind themselves and started walking down the stairs with heavy footsteps. There was a click every time their shoes connected with the wooden steps; meaning that they were wearing shoes with a heel, dress shoes rather than sneakers. They were definitely a male, tall with broad, large shoulders that seemed to take up almost the width of the staircase, tapering off to a slim waist that widened slightly at the hips before turning into long legs. 

The man walked with so much purpose down the stairs; an air of confidence around him that was almost mesmerising. The staircase didn’t look that long but it took a while before he got close enough for you to make out some of his features; the first thing you saw was the hair. Spiked up high at the front; fuck; this was the man that had kidnapped you.

You couldn’t control your reactions as your body started shaking with fear; you needed to calm down. You had to be strong, to be calm and collected in this situation if you were going to try and spin it to your advantage. You couldn’t show any outwards signs of fear; even if you were shaking inside. 

He managed to get about half way down the stairs before his features became visible in the just not quite bright enough room. You recognised him. Shit, you didn’t know his name or anything about him but you had seen him before; served him before at your workplace. It’s not like he had been in there all the time, but enough that you recognised him as a semi-regular customer. How many times had you smiled at this man and wished him a good day; maybe thought about him a little bit afterwards because he was hot but, fuck you never thought you would be trapped in his basement.

He got clearer as he came down the stairs; angular face, spectacles, a neutral expression. White button-down shirt with too many buttons undone at the front exposing a pale expanse of chest, you could see his muscles moving underneath his shirt even from his distance, there goes overpowering him them. Suspenders, sleeves rolled up his forearms, some sort of utility belt, tight pants and some fancy shoes that made a clicking noise against the wood of the stairs. 

“Ah, You’re awake.” His voice was exactly as you remembered, fairly deep with a high-class accent. He had finished his descent down the stairs and you watched, trying to take in every detail as he stepped onto the landing and started walking towards you. 

He played with his sleeves as he approached, making sure they were rolled up; forearms flexing as his long fingers worked the fabric. 

Fuck he was attractive, effortlessly so. Of course, you had noticed that before the few times you had met before and maybe, just maybe your gaze had lingered on his ass as he left but shit; that didn’t mean you wanted to be kidnapped and locked up. You had to stop focusing on him and start focusing on how the fuck you were going to get out of this. 

“I apologise that you had to wake up like this, I would have liked to make it more pleasant for you. For you to not have been alone but alas, I was called away at the last minute.” He stepped towards you, towering over you as he stood at his full height while you were tied up in the much lower chair, hunched over the chains. 

He knelt down in front of you then, long legs folding underneath his slender but muscular frame as he sunk down until he was eye level with you. Green eyes framed by clear lenses stared longingly at your own; it made you feel sick to your stomach. The chains attached to your wrists clinked as you tried to move your wrists, you weren’t sure what you thought you would do; punch him in the face maybe? But you couldn’t reach. 

You wanted to speak up, to tell this man to fuck off and spit in his face but there was some part of you, some instinct that made you think twice about it; that maybe you should suck up to him a little bit, learn a bit more about what was going on and try to play into his trap, maybe that was the only way you would be able to escape. 

Arms folded across his body as he reached into the bag slung over his shoulder. Your whole body tensed up with worry about what might be in there, knives? Implements of torture? A severed head? but he just pulled out what looked like a standard bottle of water.

“You must be thirsty My Love.” His voice was smooth and warm; wait, what the fuck did he just call you?

He unscrewed the cap on it and held it out to you; holding it in front of your face because it’s not like you could reach for the damn thing. He held it up to your lips and then tilted it, you drank as best as you could in the circumstances. It tasted like normal water at least but the whole situation was difficult and far too much water ended up falling from the bottle, dribbling down your front and wetting your clothes; pooling in your lap. 

“Not too much,” he cooed at you, removing the bottle from your lips. You swallowed what was remaining in your mouth and trained your eyes on him as he stood back up to his full height and walked around to the corner of the room; behind you where you couldn’t twist your body to see what he was doing.

“I am sure you are wondering what is going on,” his voice came from behind you. You made no sound apart from your breathing, you didn’t think it was worth speaking yet. The man returned to stand in front of you, he was missing his shoulder bag now and he looked, more relaxed somehow but you couldn’t put your finger on what was different.

He knelt in front of you again and placed his hands against your own, avoiding the shackles across your wrists. His touch was warm, almost scorching hot against your own skin, you hadn’t realised how cold you were until that moment; it seemed that you had been sitting in this basement for quite a while. 

“The truth is…” and he stopped; he looked into your eyes, green eyes shining behind his glasses. “Fuck” and then he purred out your name, literally rolling the syllables of it against his tongue like it was the sweetest wine; like it was a source of water in the middle of the desert. Then he repeated it like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. “The truth is that simply you are an exceptionally exquisite creature and I absolutely must have you to myself.”

He looked overwhelmed, blinking rapidly and you watched as his pupils began to dilate; the green of his eyes slowly fading into black. “I was content to watch you from afar, but you are just too kind. I cannot abide with you flirting with other men you see. It incites this rage inside me that I just cannot seem to control. I so hate not being in control My Dear.” His breathing increased, and he seemed almost angry for a moment before he managed to control himself.

“I know this is a lot to take in,” and he smiled at you, previous anger suddenly gone. “My name is Ignis. Do you think you could repeat it back for me?” he looked at you expectantly and there was some part of you that compelled you to speak, to say your first words since you had woken up in this nightmare.

You voice was quieter than you expected, but it had been hours since you had used it. 

“Ignis”

The man’s eyes closed and fluttered in their sockets; he took in a sharp inhalation of breath and seemed to rock unsteadily on his feet. 

“Again” he demanded.

Your voice was louder this time. “Ignis”

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

You watched as Ignis’ eyes rolled back in his head; watched as his mouth hung open and a sound assaulted your ears; this man had actually moaned. There was a shift as he took in another inhalation of breath; you flicked your eyes downwards to see that he had a hand against his crotch, pressing down on the sizable bulge that you could see there. 

“Six,” he muttered under his breath; he moved his hand, the one that wasn’t palming at his crotch, to press two fingers against the bridge of his nose; pushing his glasses up his face. He appeared to be trying to calm himself down but all you could focus on was how terrified you were; what kind of insanity did this man possess to get off at just the sound of his name escaping your lips? Maybe, hopefully you would be able to use this to your advantage but you never wanted to say his name again; you couldn’t fight the absolute disgust you felt that someone could react this way. 

“I must apologise,” his voice was dark and deep with lust now, shit. “I did not intend to be so affected by something so simple,” he stood up to his full height and his crotch was suddenly in front of your face; he had removed his hand and you could just see his clothed cock, straining against the tight fabric of his jeans; pulsing in time with his ragged breaths. Shit, maybe you could use this to your advantage. He started to step away from you, moving to walk behind you where you wouldn’t be able to see him. “I require a moment.”

You don’t know how long he stood behind you, outside of your field of vision. You couldn’t hear anything but his ragged breathing behind you; it didn’t seem like he was doing anything. You were already trying to formulate a plan in your head; it was important for you to keep as quiet as you could, if your voice affected him this way. Maybe you could convince him to untie you, say something to him that would make him lose focus for long enough for you to get free, but you needed to wait for the opportune moment. There didn’t seem to be anything you could use as a weapon in the room, you didn’t know what was tied down and what wasn’t. He was also probably quite strong, even with your adrenaline racing you probably wouldn’t be able to beat him in a fight and you certainly wouldn’t be able to outrun him if it came down to it. You didn’t know where you were either, if you were even still in Insomnia. This was an absolute mess but whatever happened you had to try and prevent yourself from saying his name too often, lest he become immune to it.

When Ignis finally came to stand in front of you again he seemed much more in control of himself; there was still a bulge at his crotch as he sank down to your height in front of you again, but it was nowhere near as large as it had been before. His breathing seemed to have evened out and his eyes had gone back to being more green than black. 

“The sound of my name escaping from your lips is far more intoxicating than I thought it would be. I was not sufficiently prepared for you.” He leaned closer to you and placed his large hands on your shoulders. “I do not wish to keep you like this,” he then moved them down to the shackles around your wrists, “but I don’t know if I can trust you.” Ignis looked up at you with a gaze that was unnerving in its intensity; your breathing picked up slightly with the absolute terror that you felt from his actions towards you, he seemed unstable. “If you can prove to me that you can be a good girl” and fuck did he punctuate those words like it was the most intimate pet name in the world. “Then we can have a look at making you more comfortable. I just can’t stand the thought of you not being happy here with me.”

Well, that was some blackmail and a half, he was probably trying to induce some Stockholm Syndrome type stuff as well but you saw through his tricks. All you had to do was behave for long enough for him to let his guard down and then you would be able to get out of here. 

Your mind was racing with ideas, he was absolutely intoxicated with you at the moment and you could definitely use that to your advantage, but it would wear off eventually. The longer and longer this went on for, the more you said his name and used your voice the weaker your hold over him would become. You had to strike as soon as you were able, overwhelm him so you would be able to escape. It was disgusting but if that needed to be sexual then so be it, you were confident in your abilities and at least he wasn’t hideous. 

You were thrown from your thoughts by a hand reaching out to touch your cheek. His touch was repulsive, and you immediately went to turn away before remembering your situation and steadying yourself against his hand; trying to not let your feelings show on your face, he didn’t seem to be fazed at all by your reaction. 

“My love, may I kiss you?” Well, you wanted to say no but then at the last minute thought better of it. You did not know how this insane man would react if you said no and you would rather save the aftermath of such a reaction for something more important than a kiss. You just did nothing, gave neither consent nor refusal. He waited for a moment before leaning his head in towards yours. 

There were soft and tentative lips pressing against your own; he had his eyes closed while you kept yours open, watching his face for something, anything that you would be able to use against him.

Ignis moaned, his lips vibrating against your own as you kept perfectly still, not engaging with him at all as his lips moved against yours. Eventually he pulled away and when his eyes opened they were dilated again. 

“Six, you taste like the sweetest honey,” he was breathless as he leaned in again, pressing his now open mouth against yours, his tongue darting out to run across the seam of your lips. Fuck you really didn’t want to grant him entry. The edge of his spectacles caught on your cheek, brushing against it for a moment as he pulled back; he didn’t seem too bothered that you didn’t kiss him back. 

He began running his thumb across your cheek and, you decided to lean into his touch. That was ok, it wasn’t ridiculously personal even though it felt intimate and wrong.

“May I touch you?” his voice was low and his tone soothing, like he was trying to calm you but his slow heavy breathing gave him away. You were confused, he was already touching you but if this would make him stop then it was worth it. 

Of course not! That’s what you wanted to say but you decided to try and test him now to see what would happen. You shook your head at him, horrified by the sound of the rattle of the collar around your neck as it moved against your skin. 

“That’s alright my darling,” he says running his hands across your hair in a comforting sort of gesture; it’s weird because you thought you just let him know that you didn’t want him to touch you, but it’s not like you had a choice while you were still chained up. “I want you to be comfortable. Anything you want My Love.”

Your brain was racing, maybe you could bargain with him? You didn’t want to waste your voice but you needed to start holding your own with him. You kept your voice as low as you could, barely above a whisper. “The shackles hurt.”

You watched his expression change as your voice hit his ears; as far too many emotions flicked across his face. Hands touched over yours again, he turned your wrists inside up and pulled them as close to his face as he was able; long fingers running across the inside of them, stroking across your skin as he moved the metal around.  
“There is a little bit of irritation. I am so sorry my love,” he pressed his lips to the inside of your wrists. Thinking quickly, you touched your palm to his cheek, holding him in place while he worked kisses against your skin. 

While he seemed to have his guard down you decided to strike.

“Can I touch you?” you tried to say it in the absolute weakest voice that you could. The most vulnerable, timid voice; like you were a shy virgin afraid of him. Fuck you didn’t want to but shit; you just needed him to lose some of his rational thinking so hopefully he would make a mistake and you could escape. 

Ignis moaned softly under his breath at your words and you watched as a shiver ran through his body.  
“Of course, you have no need to ever ask.” He removed his lips from your wrists and moved his hands to rest on your legs.

His breath hitched as you as you slid fingers down his cheek; he seemed perfectly capable of ignoring the click of the chains and the scratch of the shackles around your wrists as you deliberately angled yourself so that they would be against his skin. Trying to convince him to remove them if he didn’t like it. 

His breathing intensified as you slid fingers across his jaw and down his neck. His skin was hot to the touch and you could feel his pulse humming under his skin, see the veins on his neck standing out. His breathing was heavy as you moved your hands down to the exposed skin at the centre of his chest. You pressed your palm flat against the deep line between his pecs and you could feel his heart beating fast underneath your hand; threatening to beat out of his chest. 

Your continued your path downwards, moving your hands so they were over the fabric of his button-down shirt. His eyes lidded as you ran a light touch across his clothed chest; he was getting far too much pleasure from such a simple act, it was awful. 

The chains around your wrists clinked together as your hands made their way further and further down. His breathing got shallower and faster as your hands moved across his waist. His cock was fully at attention again, standing straight up and pulsing through his pants.

Fuck. You didn’t want to do this, you were repulsed with how much pleasure he was getting from your touch, you didn’t want give his crazy man any pleasure at all but you had no choice. You had to overwhelm him, make him drop his guard.

There wasn’t much you could do but shit you were going to try.

You stroked your hand across his hips, closer and closer to the straining organ at their centre. You steeled yourself, bracing yourself for whatever would happen next. 

You pressed your palm against the very obvious head of his cock and pressed down, squeezing your fingers around it as you, in your best attempt to be convincing, moaned out his name. “Ignis.”

He let out a strangled gasp and a cry as he stepped back from you; pushing your hands away as he moved his to immediately press against the base of his cock. His hips were thrusting into his hand as he desperately tried to stave off his impending orgasm. Shit, he was close; head thrown back, eyes closed, moaning your name. The front of his pants were wet but it didn’t look like he had come; so close.

His breathing was rough, his body shaking as he attempted to calm himself down. “Six, I cannot handle you. You are absolute perfection.”

You didn’t get a chance to react before you were being pulled against his lips and into a bruising kiss full of tongue and teeth, nipping at your lips; forcing you to let him inside. You reluctantly parted your lips and felt a wave of nausea run through you as his hot, slippery tongue moved between your lips. You kept your eyes open, watching the flutter of his eyelids as he ran his tongue against yours, it felt disgusting and you were surprised with how gross kissing was if you weren’t a willing participant.

You reacted with the bare minimum that you could; he seemed to be enjoying himself anyway as he sucked on your tongue and pulled it into his mouth. It was wet and humid, his breath against your face, the feel of him in your personal space, he tasted like coffee and something sickly sweet; you were worried you might throw up.

 

His hands started roaming down your body and you struggled fruitlessly, trying to get away from his hands, from every part of him and your bonds tinkled, almost like they were mocking you.

Finally, after what felt like forever he pulled away from you; you wanted to wash your mouth out with whisky, with soap, honestly at this point you would even take bleach; anything to make you forget the taste of him, the nausea as his hands moved across your body and the complete and utter dread that there was more to come and that it would only get worse. 

His eyes were almost completely black again and he was now covered in a very slight sheen of sweat; his hair was starting to fall from its spiked-up position down against his forehead. He was unravelling slowly at the seams and you were worried about what was to come. 

His hands were around your wrists and there was a click as the chains fell away from them. Was he releasing you? There was almost instant relief as the pressure holding your wrists together disappeared and you couldn’t help the small groan that escaped your lips. Even once you realised what you were doing and cut it off midway through it was too late. 

Ignis swore under his breath again and then your world was suddenly turned upside down as he lifted you up and threw you over his shoulder effortlessly. He had a hand splayed across your ass to keep you steady and was digging his fingers into your flesh. You yelped and moved to pound on his back, try and hurt him but your hands were still cuffed together; it was hopeless.

You were thrown onto the bed and didn’t get a chance to adjust before he was sitting down across your chest, a heavy weight constricting your breathing and preventing you from moving or struggling. He loomed over you, his body leaning over yours as he started tying the shackles around your wrist to the chains on the bed posts. “You look simply divine underneath me” he purred as you felt the click as one of your wrists was secured to the bed.

Fuck, you had to think fast. You had to make him lose concentration, maybe not click the second chain in properly. You were on a bed now and if you were tied up and unable to move, well, you knew what would probably happen and you couldn’t stand the thought of it. To be violated by this man, to reinforce his insanity and whatever fantasies were going through his head. 

He shifted to start working on the next wrist and his crotch ended up in front of your face. Fuck, you basically had one option to try and distract him. Six you didn’t want to, just the thought of it made you sick, but it wasn’t just that no; it was the fact that if you did this out of your own volition, then he would think that you wanted it. Think that maybe you wanted to do that to him, or wanted him to do that to you. Shit, time was running out, this was it. Fuck. 

You had no choice. You shut your eyes, tried to think of literally anything else as you lifted your head up; the motion making your chest press up against his hips, you weren’t able to move much but it was enough. 

You leaned forward and pushed your tongue through your lips. Shit. You licked a line up the clothed outline of his throbbing dick, running the flat of your tongue from base to tip over the length of him. You could taste the saltiness through the fabric of his pants and struggled not to retch as you pulled away.

This time, without a doubt Ignis came in his pants with a choked off cry, his whole body slumping forwards as he cried out your name in pleasure. It rang in your ears, repulsed you with the way it sounded so practiced tumbling from his lips. You watched the fabric of his pants darken as his hips canted into the air and his entire body shook with pleasure. You hadn’t intended to cause that sort of reaction.

It took a long time for him to regain his composure and you were trapped, stuck underneath him as he rode out his high, as his weight fell even more on top of your chest as his long, folded legs threatened to give out underneath him. Unfortunately, fuck; you felt heavy fingers working at the ties on your wrists, it took him a really long time and he fumbled with the chains but he didn’t remove himself from your chest until he had you secured. His eyes were black with lust, even though he had just gotten off as he moved his body back and straddled your hips instead. 

His hand reached out and wrapped around your neck above the metal collar that was cool against your skin; not choking you, but there was just enough pressure to cause your skin to press against his fingers every time you inhaled. He looked like some sort of wild animal as his eyes roamed over your restrained form.

“Six, you are absolutely incredible. I must apologise for not being able to contain myself.” He moaned mid-way through his sentence, “If you wanted my cock then all you simply had to do was ask.” His hands moved from your neck as he settled himself down between your hips, moving down your body to sit between your legs, arms on your hips to hold you down. “But first, you shall never want for anything ever again. Please allow me to return the favour. I shall give you everything you could ever want.”

He runs a hand across the inside of your thigh before he turns around, rotating his long torso to begin chaining your ankles up to the bed. You try to resist but it’s no use and it’s no time at all before your legs are restrained. There’s give in the chains, you can move but you are basically immobile. 

Ignis turns back around and sinks down between your legs, his eyelids flutter as he takes in the sight of your prone form. He starts removing your pants, pulling at your clothing and underwear; he can’t get them all the way off because of your restraints, but he pushes them down far enough so they’re not in the way. 

You were horrified, humiliated and struggled desperately to cover yourself as he just stared down, open mouthed between your legs. He had a hand between his own legs again, pressing hard against his cock, “I bet you taste like honey.”

You looked up, lifting your head up to see him looking reverently between your legs. He moved his head lower, lifting your legs and pushing your knees back against your chest. You can feel his ragged, hot breath against the inside of your thigh as he takes you in. 

“Your scent is absolutely intoxicating, sweeter than any perfume,” he moaned out and then dipped his head between your legs. 

His tongue lapped against you and vibrations ran through you as he moaned out your name as your essence settled on his tongue. He pulled away from you, running his tongue across his lips, making a show of savouring your taste. “Absolute heaven.” He leans down between your legs takes a long lick against your folds, “Delectable. I have waited so long for you, watching, waiting, holding off until I absolutely could not resist any longer. I am going to devour you, savour your sinful taste, you are even sweeter than I ever imagined.”

It was mortifying, you couldn’t stop your body from reacting no matter how hard you tried, no matter how much you didn’t want this. He knew exactly what he was doing; running his lips, tongue and teeth across you just so to get you riled up and fuck, it was a never-ending cycle. Every time he made you buck your hips, made your legs shake, even though you were trying to cry out as softly as you could, it didn’t matter. It made him moan out against your overheated skin and send never ending vibrations through your core. He just kept moaning out your name and whispering about how good you tasted, how perfect you were how you were absolutely made for him. 

It was inevitable. It didn’t matter how hard you were trying to fight it, how many times you cried out “No. Stop” through your haze of pleasure. Your body wanted this, was desperate for it and there was nothing you could do. Your traitor of a body kept moving without your permission, non-verbally begging this deranged man for more, more, more, more, more. You were quickly losing your self-control, struggling to not cry out into the dark of the room.

Just when you thought you were getting back in control, once your body adjusted to the sensation of him there was more pressure. Ignis slipped two fingers effortless inside of you. His lips left your mound to pull away and watch his digits slowly slip inside of your body. He was moaning out, sucking air in through his teeth as you felt his hips bucking into the mattress. “So.. Fuck. So tight.” He moaned out your name again like he needed it more than air. He bit down on the inside of your thigh to stifle his own moans as his hips ground harder into the mattress and his fingers began to slowly work inside of you. 

You let out a humiliated gasp as his fingers far too quickly found your g-spot and shit he didn’t stop. Descending his lips on your clit again as large fingers rubbed against your insides. It was impossible to resist your impending release, impossible to resist the way that he was assaulting your body. The way he was forcing you to bend to his will, forcing pleasure from you, dragging it out from depths you didn’t know exists inside of yourself.

He was losing his mind between your legs as you got closer and closer. Mumbling words against your skin as his movements turned sloppy as he wound himself up tighter and tighter, his hips physically rocking the bed as he ran teeth against your clit.

“You sound utterly divine. Wont you come for me my love? Lose yourself in pleasure that only I can provide you. You will never be unsatisfied ever again.” 

You couldn’t help moaning out, it was an involuntary reaction, you had never been quiet in bed. 

Your legs were shaking, hips canting up against his lips, your head thrown back in pleasure as he forced release from your body. You can’t help but scream out incoherently as you lose yourself in waves upon waves of pleasure. His fingers keep moving inside of you, drawing out your haze of pleasure until you can hardly stand it, but his lips stop; you can just feel pain as he bites down hard into your thigh and he comes again. His clothed hips pushing against the mattress over and over again as moans of your name are stifled by your quivering flesh.

It feels terrible, awful, once all of the emotions hit you once the pleasure disappears. You feel so much shame, tear falling from your eyes as your body continues to betray you. Your thighs are sticky with remnants of your forced release, your body covered in sweat as endorphins course through your system. You feel sick as you become aware of his man moaning and groaning your name against your thigh. 

He presses himself between your legs until he manages to calm himself down. He sits up from between your legs, his eyes are black with lust and there is even more wet staining the front of his pants, spreading out all over his crotch. 

He coos at you like you’re precious, “You are the most beautiful thing on Eos.” He starts stroking your thigh with his hands, “I will never grow tired of your taste.” Before you can react, he starts lowering his head back down between your legs. “I want to bring you more ecstasy.”

 

You lose track of time, it could have been minutes or hours, but you know for a fact that he pulls three more orgasms from your unwilling, oversensitive body, each one more intense than the last; each one more shameful. 

By the time he is finally done you are absolutely aching, screaming out your release to the walls of the room, screaming out “STOP” and “NO” but they go unheeded. By the third time he is immune enough to you to be able to look up, to watch your face contort as you lose yourself to pleasure. He looks like a feral, starved animal.

He rises between your legs; wipes his mouth off on his forearm but then licks up the sticky fluid that is left there. Then, to your horror he dips a finger into your essence pooling on the dirty sheets between your legs and then runs your come across his wrists and his neck, putting on a show as he does. Whispering your name as he caresses his own skin, “Even better than the sweetest perfume.”

What a psychopath. 

You don’t get a chance to recover, to ease up the ache in your tired restrained body because you are immediately on edge as he starts undoing his stained pants. He cries out as he struggles to get the wet fabric over the obscene jut of his cock. You can see how wet and slick it is once he frees it; painful, angry and purple even though he has already come; oozing pre-come that just mixes with the white running down the shaft. He pumps it a few times in his fist, his hips canting, searching for more friction.

“May I make love to you?” He asks like it’s a valid question to ask, like there’s a hope in hell that you would say yes. You decided to speak up, though it probably won’t help.

“No. I do not give my consent.”

There’s a hand around your neck again, squeezing tighter than he did before; you’re finding it difficult to breathe. “Don’t be like that my love. I can see how much you want me.”

Your cheeks start to wet with fresh tears as you struggle to pull in enough oxygen. This is it, all the work you had done to try and overwhelm him, all for nothing. The absolute inevitability of the situation begins to set in, the absolute horror; Ignis is going to rape you and there is nothing you can do about it. Fuck, going off your previous encounter you are probably going to orgasm around his cock, maybe more than once. The thought of it makes you feel sick; you try to clench your legs but he’s in between them and it’s no use. The chains around your wrists are tight and you can feel them starting to rub your skin raw as you struggle and writhe against the bed. 

He shushes you, coos at you like you’re a child having a tantrum and not an adult that’s about to be exploited and violated. You can’t stop the tears as he crawls over your body, situating himself between your legs. 

Ignis is tall, you didn’t realise how tall until his shoulders are around your head, trapping you against the mattress; like he’s caging you in with his body; you try to squirm under him to get away but all it seems to do is rile him up more. 

You can feel his cock pulsing against your core; the thick base of it nestled up against your betrayingly wet folds. It feels good, the rock of his hips and the scent of him around you. Normally this sort of thing feels comforting but instead you just feel trapped, dirty and ashamed as your body betrays you.

His eyes are lidded, rolling back in his head as he reaches down to wrap a hand around his dick; to line himself up with you. You can’t help but gasp; your body is a traitor and it feels good; you can feel his cock dripping against your folds as he moans out your name.

“No. Stop.” You cry out weakly but it’s too late. 

Ignis moans out loudly, burying his head into the pillows; you can feel his laboured breaths against the side of your face as he slowly starts to force his way inside of you. He starts off slow, his whole body trembling as he struggles to hold himself back; he gets about half way inside of you, well that’s what it feels like anyway before he gives up and shoves his cock into your tight heat with a snap of his hips.

It hurts, fuck it hurts and you scream out in pain but Ignis doesn’t seem to notice. He’s too busy losing himself in the feel of your body, “Fuck my Love. You are so tight, simply exquisite.”

He gives you a moment to adjust but it’s not much help. Tears are streaming down your face as he starts thrusting his hips, dragging his cock against your walls at far too brutal a pace; he is too worked up to take it slowly. 

The pain, all too quickly finds itself replaced with the sort of pleasure that you have never felt from sex before. Fuck, it is like he was made for you, the way his cock seems to hit every spot inside of you; the way the drag of it feels against your walls and the way the head of it keeps hitting your g-spot. Your oversensitive body can’t help but react, your head thrown back and crying out with each thrust. 

“It’s like you were made for me, the way you feel, it is absolutely divine and the sounds you make. It is almost too much for me to take to know that I am responsible for causing you such pleasure.”

It wasn’t a long, drawn out fuck, no; the both of you were far too sensitive for that and your traitorous body didn’t want to wait. He didn’t even fucking touch your clit and you were gone. 

He forced you to come, your body going through the motions as dread and shame made its way through you. You gasped out, unable to control your reactions as you cried out and moaned; taking far too much care to make sure you didn’t say his name, it was right there on the tip of your tongue. 

Ignis didn’t last at all once you started to come; he screamed out your name incoherently as your walls clamped around his cock. He pounded into you as hard and fast as he could until his movements lost their coordination and he lost himself; his face buried in your neck, teeth digging into your collarbone as he spilled himself inside of you. 

You could feel the hot, wet of his release inside of you as your awful body clenched around him; you felt dirty, like you would never ever be clean again.

Ignis drew blood from your neck; he licked it off hungrily like an animal but finally he looked satisfied; his eyes back to green. You could feel his cock start to soften inside of you, feel the pull as his disgusting release slowly started to leak out of you. You were sobbing, ugly choked off things because it seemed that you had cried all of your tears.

He lifted himself up as he pulled out of you, looking down your body to watch as his release began to trickle out of you and down onto the sheets.

“The sight of our release mixed together is, it’s indescribable.”

He began untying you from the bedpost but you felt too broken to care. He lifted you up, cradled you to his chest, kissed across your forehead and down the tracks of tears on your cheeks. He was warm and comforting and you decided to just imagine he was someone else, anyone else as you dry sobbed against his chest. 

Ignis was lifting you up, helping you to your feet. 

“You must relieve yourself after intercourse my dear.”

What? You couldn’t even parse his words. 

He helped you stand on legs that didn’t quite work right and lead you through the door to what you could see was a bathroom. There was a toilet, sink, shower and bath. He lead you to the toilet and gestured for you to sit down.

He just stood next to you and watched you, absolutely unashamed of his own nudity.

Your voice was hoarse and weaker than you expected, “Can I have some privacy?”

He shook his head but looked at you with adoration. “My darling, you don’t have to hide any part of yourself from me.”

You didn’t have a choice and shit, the humiliation you felt from being raped and abused was nothing like how you felt as you heard the long stream hitting the water below; the occasional drip as his come leaked out of you. You didn’t know you had any tears left but they came again, falling and dripping down onto your bare legs. 

Ignis’ voice was low as he tried to comfort you, “I know my darling. It is absolutely awful to waste our coupling in this way but don’t worry, we can go again later.”

You were too incoherent to respond. 

Once you finished, your face red in shame; he helped you stand up again and took you back to the bed. 

He didn’t shackle your wrists this time, but he threaded a loop of chain through the collar on your neck and then stood up and started to walk away. 

“My love, I have to go now. I don’t want to leave you but I have no choice. I will return in a few hours with some food. I am so looking forward to spending more time with you, my angel”

You watched him as he dressed himself into clean clothing, you started calling out for him, anything to make him stay; you didn’t want to be left alone in this place. 

He moans out for you, whispering your name like a prayer. “Oh, how I wish I could stay, my love I will be back for you, I promise.”

He turned and started walking up the stairs, you watched his muscular form stride up the stairs and then open the door at the top. He turned around, blew you a kiss before he stepped through.

The door shut behind him with a slam and you were alone. Naked and chained up, sat on the dirty sheets, between your legs aching. You screamed out in frustration, but it was no use. You tried to get up, but your limbs wouldn’t obey you, and the chain didn’t reach; you couldn’t get off the bed without choking yourself. 

You were exhausted, you found you could hardly keep your eyes open. It’s not like you had anything else to do, you decided to sleep. He would be back and you would have another chance to get away. You were going to get out of here, it was only a matter of time.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think. Let me know. Come scream with me on tumblr (@TehRevving)


End file.
